1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical distribution box which is used as a fuse box or the like, especially an electrical distribution box for use in a vehicle, e.g., an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electrical distribution box for a vehicle is used as a fuse box, a relay box, a junction box, or the like, typically having fuses which are used as circuit protection members mounted in the distribution box. The box includes electrical circuit members connected to the fuses via terminals which receive the fuses.
An electrical distribution box is disclosed in JP-A-6-46519 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,951. The electrical distribution box was devised to make it easy to mount terminals to be connected to fuses and prevent the removal of the terminals from the electrical distribution box. The double locking member of the electrical distribution box disclosed in these documents is used to check whether each terminal has been mounted at a predetermined position and to prevent the removal of the terminals. The double locking member is laterally inserted into the slight gap between the terminals and the casing in which the terminals have been mounted. The penetration of the double locking member into the slight gap allows an operator to confirm that each terminal has been mounted at the predetermined position. Further, when the double locking member has penetrated a predetermined distance into the slight gap, the double locking member is engaged by the terminals, thus preventing them from being removed from the electrical distribution box. But in this construction, there is a possibility that the operator forgets to insert the double locking member into the slight gap. Further, it is troublesome to insert the double locking member into the slight gap, and in addition, the double locking member is required to have a high size accuracy. That is, the double locking member is required to have a high degree of strength as well as a high degree of size accuracy so that it is not deformed, which leads to a high manufacturing cost.